In the prior art, a conventional lithographic process can be used to form a first line-width greater than or equal to a minimum CD (critical dimension) associated with the lithographic process, or a SIT process can be used to form a second line-width smaller than the CD. Therefore, there is a need for a method for simultaneously forming multiple line-widths greater than and smaller than the CD.